We're my OTP
by Let My Ship Sail
Summary: One-shots on how Romanogers are both mine, and their OTP.
1. Chapter 1

**We're my OTP**

*I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to MARVEL*

* * *

><p>Natasha Romanoff might be the world's deadliest assassinator and one SHIELD's top agents, but she is still this normal woman underneath. She might not like the admit, but she has a soft spot for none other, her captain, Steve Rogers, which sometimes annoys the crap out of her.<p>

However Steve seemed to be innocent to figure it out, despite Natasha's constant flirtatious looks sent towards him.

You can't blame him, he's just too damn innocent.

After two years of trying to get Steve to notice her 'love', Natasha reached her boiling point, and is determined to win the soldier's heart.

* * *

><p>"Steve," the spy called as she perched on the kitchen counter, "can you help me take this box up to my floor?" She asked with a puppy face that he couldn't resist.<p>

"Sure Tasha"

Natasha was sure that her heart melted a little when she heard him call her by her nickname.

* * *

><p>After helping Natasha, as Steve was turning towards the door to leave the room and head for the lift, Natasha suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down for a searing kiss.<p>

Steve froze at the spot and pulled back with shock showing in his baby blue eyes, "What was that for?"

"Steve, I've been sending you looks for two years. Don't tell me you never noticed a thing?"

"Oh... Um..." was all he said as his face turned as red as Natasha's fiery red hair.

"So you haven't," Natasha tried not to sound as disappointed as possible, but Steve could still see that she was defeated through her emerald green eyes that he could much so ever easily get lost in.

The captain was about to say something, but the red head spoke up first, "Look Rogers, I'm sorry for being so straight forward, but look, I think I lo-"

Then she was cut off by Steve grabbing her waist and slanting his lips over her red and plump ones, it was such a deep kiss that left both of them panting after a minute or so.

Steve rested his forehead against Natasha's and said, "You know that 'shipping' thing going on the web?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I ship us"

Natasha looked up, smirked, and stared into those eyes that she dearly loved, "Me too, and believe me sweetheart, we're my OTP"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

1. This is my first ever story, so please do review and leave a nice comment

2. Feel free to give me any suggestions on what to write in the future


	2. Chapter 2

**We're my OTP #2**

*All rights belong to MARVEL*

and... I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'll be uploading more chapters and stories in 2015 so I look forward to spending the new year online with all of you awesome people!

* * *

><p>Although Steve wouldn't like to admit it out loud, but he gets rather jealous when Natasha is close with other men.<p>

It's not like he's afraid that his girlfriend will get hurt or anything (she most definitely won't), but anyway the gist is he gets jealous really easily.

* * *

><p>The other morning, Steve woke up to an empty bed, and the coldness of the other side of the sheets meant that the red headed spy had probably been awake for quite a while.<p>

Rubbing his eyes, Steve made his way to the living area to find that his girl was currently in a food fight with her best friend, and fellow Avenger - Clint Barton.

Steve knew that they were best friends, however, his eyes were red -maybe from the 'eyes rubbing' earlier on- and filled with anger and jealousy.

When Clint pinned Natasha's arms above her head to stop her from reaching for another egg to crack on his head, Steve gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. His faced turned bright red, not from blushing, but from rage and fury.

_There's nothing to worry about, Natasha's mine. _He tried to convince himself. Nevertheless, when he heard Natasha's laughter of pure happiness, his heart sunk a little. _And I thought I was the only one who could make her laugh like that. _

Steve quickly turned around and went to the coffee machine when he noticed Natasha turning around.

* * *

><p>What Steve didn't know is that Natasha saw that look on his face, and she swears that she doesn't mean it that way, but she found it so cute when he's jealous.<p>

But, she knew she was in trouble. _Oh crap, I'm going to have to do some explaining this later on. _The redhead thought to herself.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Steve was standing in the art studio of his floor in the tower, trying to concentrate on something else, which was painting, rather than the 'incident' this morning.<p>

Natasha silently crept in to the room, threw herself onto the captain's back and clung onto him. She placed a kiss on his cheek, but Steve didn't even turn to look at her nor did he even smile. That's when Natasha knew this more serious than she thought it was.

"Steve..."

"What?"

"You're... mad at me...?" Natasha's never been so scared in her life before, she didn't want to ruin her relationship with Steve because of Clint.

Steve gently got hold of Natasha's waist and put her down on the sofa of the studio then sat beside her, "Darling I'm not mad... well maybe I was... a bit... But I was jealous, okay? I don't like it when other guys are touching my girl, especially when she's so beautiful." He gave her a small, yet boyish smile.

"Oh..." The Black Widow was left speechless after hearing those words coming out of Steve's mouth, "But look, you have to get used to me... interacting with other men, it's a part of my job, AND we live with the other boys," she returned a smile, "Oh, and Clint is my best friend, he's more like a brother to me, also you're the only one that I love in THAT WAY, alright? So there's nothing for you to worry about Steve, I'm all yours."

The captain's smile widened, then he pulled her closer by the waist and set his lips on her soft ones, "I'm sorry for getting mad, and I love you"

Natasha smiled into their kiss, "Hmmm, it's okay, I actually find it so adorable when you get jealous." She pushed her boyfriend down onto the sofa, and said, "I love you too babe"

Steve chuckled, "We're my OTP sweetheart"

That made her smile turn into a beam, "Mine's too."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

1. Feel free to leave a review, story plot suggestions

2. I think this story will last for around 5 chapters


	3. Chapter 3

We're my OTP #3

* * *

><p>He is injured. Seriously injured. Severely injured.<p>

For the first time in her life, she was worried. She feared that the pulse rate on that monitor would turn flat, she feared that the person lying on the hospital bed would stop breathing, she feared that death would take away the only person who made her feel alive.

* * *

><p>Standing alone in their floor in the tower, Natasha was trembling in the inside, but on the outside, she put on her Black Widow face - the emotionless face - the face that everyone sees.<p>

She didn't want to be there, however, the others forced her to stay away from the hospital bed for awhile, and forced her to rest.  
>The redhead silently made her way to the bed, that was now cold, unlike how it usually would have been, filled with the warmth of her captain, her lover.<p>

Lying down, Natasha realized that this was the first time she would ever sleep in this bed alone, and that was when she cried and broke down completely.  
>Curling into a ball, Natasha was trying to convince herself that her super-soldier would make it through and would manage to come back to her. Nonetheless, she wasn't sure, and that was what scared her the most.<p>

_What if he doesn't make it? What will I do if I lose him?_ She thought to herself.  
><em>He promised me that we would never be apart, and I trust him. He would never brake his promise. <em>She fought back.

Natasha believed that love was for children, however that belief changed when Steve Rogers came into her life. He managed to break through all of her walls and make her open up her heart to him, but most of all he managed to make her feel like a child again, a child that could love.

She was weeping and sobbing when her phone rang. Recognising the ringtone what would only play when her best friend Clint called, she calmed down and picked up the phone.

"Hey Nat, you've got to come to the hospital now. Steve woke up and is looking for you."  
>Natasha sighed in relief, "Got it Clint, I'll be right there"<p>

After making sure that she still looked fine and didn't look like a monster with swollen eyes, Natasha dashed out of the tower and went to the SHIELD hospital.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, I SWEAR IF YOU GET HURT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS." She yelled as she pushed open the doors.  
>"I missed you too sweetie," the captain replied with a boyish grin that made her heart flutter.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<br>2 chapters left! Muahahahaha.


End file.
